This invention relates to dielectric enclosures and in particular to a removable dielectric enclosure for a shielded line terminator.
Shielded line terminators have previously been made by a postmolding operation in which a shielded line terminator was manufactured and subsequently a dielectric boot was overmolded on the shielded line terminator housing.
While the overmolding process resulted in a dielectric boot surrounding a shielded line terminator, access to the shielded line terminator such as for service or reconfiguration was impractical necessitating discarding a defective overmolded shielded line terminator and replacing it with another.
The present invention provides a removable dielectric enclosure for a shielded line terminator that provides access to the shielded line terminator.